Session 49
Session 49 (also known as S7²) is a story where 12 trolls begin to play Sgrub, and how it causes them no end of trouble. The session, as most Sgrub sessions are, is glitched, and the 12 trolls must find a way to link their game with another group's, as Sgrub cannot be won without Time and Space. Characters Nuance Wasvat Main article: adumbrativeLaver As lime bloods are meant to be extinct, Nuance lives in constant fear of discovery. He keeps his blood caste hidden by typing in grey, and lives in a mobile hive so that he is constantly moving. Nuance has an obsession with cleanliness, which likely stems from the many times he has had to clean recuperacoon sopor slime off of his clothing, due to it being too close in hue to his blood. It was Nuance's idea to play Sgrub, due to it being a possible escape from Alternia's harsh laws. He didn't count on the heiress being a player, though. In Sgrub, he is the Douche of Shade. Mlhavy Sucors Main article: nebulousSuccour The green blooded Mlhavy's lusus raised her to be a tool, and she antagonised all of her friends until they stopped talking to her. However, with her moirail's help, Mlhavy worked to become a better person and claimed to have found her true calling as an anonymous agony aunt for trolls across the internet. When not acting as Auntie Genial, Mlhavy trains herself in patience and understanding using a sword. In Sgrub, she is the Hand of Frost. Qudret Murata Main article: moxiousBulwark Qudret is a quiet jade blooded troll who took up martial arts on the advice of an agony aunt. Qudret is Kosmik's moirail, and he feels very protective of him in a way that humans would see as parental. Qudret rarely speaks to anyone else, though he does have a flushed crush on Mlhavy. In Sgrub, he is the Guard of Might. Zehmet Slecno Main article: moilingMiss Zehmet, the teal blood, is a workaholic. She always strives towards perfection, and doesn't hesitate to complain about imperfection. She is good friends with Nuance, due to their fairly similar habits. In Sgrub, she is the Maid of Toil. Korkma Ruhani Main article: consternatinglyEcclesiastical Korkma is the incredibly creepy indigo blood with a passion for science. An adamant follower of the hemospectrum, he follows Troglodytarum, though he admits that he does not fully understand it. He experiments on his lusus, and makes many powerful robots which he uses to collect more test subjects. He does, however, have a fear of heights, which stems from falling from his tall hive when he was younger. He absolutely hates Mecbur. In Sgrub, he is the Dean of Fear. Dakila Pontif Main article: magnanimousPontiff A fuchsia blood who created the religion Troglodytarum only to gain respect from her future followers, Dakila is a scythe-wielding troll. Despite her delusions of self-importance and supposed devotion to being a prophet and scribe of Troglodytarum, Dakila mainly spends her time lazily writing fanfictions or playing video games, though she hates games that are "too difficult". In Sgrub, she is the Priest of Pride. Usodne Obispo Main article: kismeticDiocesan Usodne is a yellow blood member of Troglodytarum, though he only participates to spite his ex-kismesis, the heiress Dakila. His hive is in a place which sees many avian creatures, so Usodne made birdwatching, or rather, birdkilling, his hobby. He also likes black romance novels and movies. In Sgrub, she is the Monk of Hate. Hangad Zvezda Main article: hallucinogenicHeadliner Gjalle Vizite Main article: vividVisitation Kosmik Belboy Main article: cosmicBellhop Laevis Prefet Main article: vagariousReeve Mecbur Fuusik Main article: covalentPhysicist More to come eventually Category:Dunnedays Category:Sessions